


Put Your Makeup On (Take Your Makeup Off)

by iron_america



Series: Transvengers Prompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Is a Good Bro, Gen, Genderfluid Characters, Genderfluid Clint, Genderfluid Natasha, Natasha Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_america/pseuds/iron_america
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on transvengers prompt #19: Raiding each other’s closets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Makeup On (Take Your Makeup Off)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Try by Colbie Caillat.

Clint seems to be fine with Nat rooting through zir clothes—ze does it with Nat’s clothes all the time when ze feels feminine.

And Nat does it with Clint’s clothes when xe feels masculine.

It happens often enough to be a common thing.

When Clint had found Nat rifling through zir drawers late one night, ze had asked Nat what xe was doing.

Nat had replied, “I’m genderfluid.”

Clint had accepted the news without a second thought, opting to say, “Me too.”

Ever since that night, Nat and Clint have often been found in each other’s rooms, looking through each other’s drawers.

This time, it’s Nat looking through Clint’s clothes. After the first time Nat was caught rummaging through Clint’s clothes, Clint had set up a drawer for Nat with clothes xe had chosen for xirself. Clint never goes near that drawer, careful not to dirty any of the clothes. Ze knows that when Nat wants to wear specific clothes, xe will dig something out of the hamper and wear it.

Nat finds a black polo and jeans. Xe goes into the bathroom and changes into it.

* * *

 A few days later, Clint breaks into Nat’s room and goes straight for xir wardrobe. Ze feels like wearing a dress today.

Ze takes out a billion dresses and pairs of shoes before settling on an outfit. Ze finally decides on a purple dress with no sleeves and ivory and gold sandals. Ze walks into the bathroom and changes into it. When ze walks out, ze sees Nat sitting on the bed.

“Looking good, Barton,” Nat says. Clint looks down at the floor, embarrassed.

“Can you help me with makeup?” Clint asks. Ze is—and ze is being honest—absolute shit at makeup. Nat nods and reaches behind xir bed for xir makeup kit. Xe retrieves it and takes out black pencil eyeliner.

“Close,” Nat instructs. Clint closes zir eyes. Nat puts the eyeliner on zir eyelids. “Open.” Clint opens zir eyes and Nat does zir lower lash line. Nat puts the eyeliner back once xe is satisfied with xir work. Xe takes out an eyelash curler next. Xe curls Clint’s eyelashes in preparation for mascara. Xe takes out a brown mascara next. Xe puts the mascara on Clint’s eyelashes.

Xe continues putting on Clint’s makeup until both of them are satisfied.


End file.
